This invention relates to an injection line system comprising several injection lines of the same cross-section and length freely laid between respective connection points of an injection pump and variously distributed injection nozzles, and which for the purpose of suppressing operational vibrational movements are bundled together with the formation where appropriate of compensation bends in the injection lines leading to the less distantly disposed injection nozzles. The lines are also linked together in the region of neighbouring injection nozzles by vibration damping rings and pipe clips, whereby two or more injection lines in the region of the associated injection nozzles are run side-by-side in a direction parallel to the line joining the connection points of these injection nozzles, and pipe clips together with vibration-damping rubber rings linking these lines together are provided along this direction.
The injection lines situated between an injection pump normally disposed at the crank chamber of an associated internal combustion engine and the injection nozzles located at the individual working cylinders of this engine, experience operational vibrational stresses which are generated on the one hand by the considerable injection pressures of the pulsating fuel along the lines and on the other hand by the more or less large vibrations of the internal combustion engine itself, which are experienced because of unbalanced inertia forces and, in the case of power-propelled vehicles, because of track unevenness and other external force influences. Where these vibration stresses are not absorbed by suitably clamping the lines together and/or to the internal combustion engine, the injection lines suffer slight vibration fatigue fractures, especially in the region of the fixing positions at its two ends, i.e. at the injection pump at one end and at the injection nozzles at the other end. Since it is complicated and costly to fix the injection lines to the internal combustion engine which requires considerably different re-routing of the injection lines, and also increasing the time requirement for dismantling and reassembly of the internal combustion engine, there is a limitation in practice mostly to the initially described linking together of the freely laid injection lines by vibration-damping rubber rings and pipe clips. This also simplifies the assembly and dismantling of the injection lines in so far as it makes it possible to gather all injection lines of the internal combustion engine into one or, if need be, two or three bundles so that their assembly becomes rapid and easy.
While it is comparatively easy to gather together several injection lines in the region of the injection pump, the connection points for the injection lines of which notably lie close to each other, the injection nozzles located at the individual working cylinders of the internal combustion engine are generally at such a large distance apart that a common fixing for several injection lines in the direct neighbourhood of the injection nozzles has only up to now been sporadically obtained. In a known diesel engine illustrated on page 317 of the MTZ Motortechnische Zeitung 25/8 in FIG. 34, the injection line system is laid in the initially described manner, whereby two or three injection lines extending parallel to each other in the same flow direction are linked together by pipe clips in the region of the neighbouring injection nozzles. While a certain vibration damping is attainable by such a linkage together of injection lines, vibration fractures cannot thereby as yet be reliably prevented.